1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition comprising a polyaryleuesulfide-type resin (I); at least one resin (II) selected from the group consisting of polycarbonate-type resins, polyphenyleneether-type resins and ABS-type resins; and a compatibilizer (III) for the resins (I) and (II).
The thermoplastic resin composition has good heat resistance, impact resistance, oil resistance and water. resistance. It is widely used for the manufacture of automobile parts, electrical and electronic components, industrial parts, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyarylenesulfide-type resins, polycarbonate-type resins, polyphenyleneether-type resins, or ABS-type resins have a good mechanical properties, heat resistance, chemical resistance, and the like. Therefore, they are widely used for the manufacture of various molded articles.
Hitherto, in order to develop a new product having a highly developed functions with a reasonable price, a number of attempts have been made to prepare a multifunctional thermoplastic resin composition having a feature of each of the blended resins.
Polyarylenesulfide-type resins are excellent in heat resistance and incombustibility, but brittle and poor in ductility.
On the other hand, polycarbonate-type resins, polyphenyleneether-type resins, and ABS-type resins have a fairly good heat and impact resistance. However, there is still a need for improvement in the heat resistance and chemical resistance.
When blending at least one resin (II) selected from the group consisting of polycarbonate-type resins, polyphenyleneether-type resins and ABS-type resins with a polyarylenesulfide-type resin (I), there is a possibility to obtain a thermoplastic resin composition having the features of the resin (II) selected from the group consisting of polycarbonate-type resins, polyphenyleneether-type resins, and ABS-type resins while the features of polyarylenesulfide-type resins (I) are retained and the drawbacks are improved.
From this point of view, attempts to provide an improved resin composition by blending a polyarylenesulfide-type resin with a polycarbonate-type resin, polyphenyleneether-type resin or ABS-type resin have been made (Japanese Provisional Publication Nos. 63-312356, 2-84462 and 63-304046). However, these attempts have not been entirely successful. In this case, the feature of each resin can not be fully exhibited because of a difference in chemical structure and poor compatibility between the two resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,131 to Moriya et al. entitled "a block copolymer", U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,423 entitled "a method for the preparation of graft copolymer resin compositions", U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,347 entitled "a graft polymerization preformer and method for preparing the same", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,956 entitled "a graft polymerization precursor and method for preparing the same" disclose the same graft copolymer, its preformer or precursor as in the present invention.
However, Moriya did not make any mention of or any reference to the fact that the graft copolymer is an effective compatibilizer for the blend of specific resins comprising a polyarylenesulfide-type resin and at least one resin selected from the group consisting of polycarbonate-type, polyphenyleneether-type and ABS-type resins, the specific resins being not compatible together.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a thermoplastic resin composition having an excellent heat resistance, dimensional stability, moldability, impact resistance and oil resistance while effectively preventing delamination of molded articles, wherein the thermoplastic resin composition comprises a polyarylenesulfide-type resin (I); at least one resin (II) selected from the group consisting of polycarbonate-type resins, polyphenyleneether-type resins and ABS-type resins; and a compatibilizer (III) for the resins (I) and (II).